Tonga's Attack
When Return of the Enemies was over, the good guys all went to Tapio's House. Tapio was worried. The house had got many new residents, since so many came from adventures. Toa of the Toa, Toa of Sound, Miira's Army, Matoran Hordika, Iruini... too many. Then suddenly, the door exploded. Some Rahkshi and Vahki stood there, ready to fight. They raised their tools and staffs. Tonga, in his lair, had decided that they had to be destroyed, Tapio and his friends. A fight ensued, the good guys won. After the battle, everybody discussed what just had happened. Toa of Sound knew what it was about. He told everybody that Tonga had unleashed an attack on them. They started a journey towards Tonga's Fortress. Meanwhile, Inwirn woke up. Her last memory was falling into a pit. She looked around. She had changed back into a Matoran. That was because she gave her powers to Juho earlier. But hadn't Juho saved her? A large figure walked into the room. It was Rordika. He explained that he had catched her in the mid fall and took her there. Inwirn got an idea. She should make an alliance. And so she did, an alliance with Rordika. But Rordika claimed that Inwirn was now his hunter, one of the Rordika's Hunters. Meanwhile, the group of good guys had got separated again, because of an attack of Rahkshi and Vahki. Tapio, in his own small team decided that it was time to get some help. And he went to find his old friends, Sewre, Arthur, Thul and Thal. He faced many dangers but eventually found them all. Meanwhile, Aino went into the Tohunga Village, to get some help. A new party of Tohunga were given to her aid. Many things happened as the good guys battled their way towards Tonga' Fortress. Tonga was worried, and created the Zaxx, a guardian of his. When the good guys were finally at the gates of the fortress, all the remaining Vahki and Rahkshi attacked. Arthur, who was a genious, had built Boxors for the party of Tohunga with them, so they could fight better. Also, the rest of Miira's Army except for Miira himself was destroyed. The final battle wasn't very long, the Rahkshi and Vahki were destroyed one by one. But Lerahk was saved by Inwirn, who had escaped Rordika. Juho had come to rescue her after all! He had destroyed Rordika's Lair and escaped with Inwirn. They saved Lerahk from the battle. The Toa of Sound, Tapio, Henkka and Aino went inside. They faced the Zaxx. It and Toa of Sound battled, but Zaxx lost in the end. They fell down from a high place. Tapio, Aino and Henkka got into Tonga's room, where another battle ensued. But Aino got an idea. She ordered Henkka and Tapio to give all their power to Tonga. They did as was told, althought they didn't understand, why. They became very weak, near death. But Tonga couldn't handle so much power and exploded, his energies went flowing in the room along with the energy from Henkka, Tapio and Aino. Henkka and Tapio were transformed into Mega Matoran, Aino got Aino's Jet-Pack. The battle had ended. Category:HT Adventures Category:Stories